Jeremy Diaz
Jeremy Diaz (born Jeremy J. Diaz, June 27, 1976), also known as "Infamous" Jeremy Diaz, is an American professional wrestler currently contracted to Ring of Pride and Excellence (ROPE). Jeremy is considered one of the greatest wrestlers of all time, mainly due to his one year stint as the X-Net World Heavyweight Champion (champion of over 70 promotions) in which he defended the title in 6 rigirous defenses and then relinquished the title due to "no one being able to beat him". Originally a death defying high flyer, Jeremy has recently packed on more muscle and converted to a more technical brawler style. 1989 - 1996: The Early Years XIC 1989 - AWF FFW, NWA, DAW, CWF, AWA XWA 1996-2003: Main Event Status UWM XUW UWF Sykotic UWA XHW 2003-2007: The X-Net Circuit CMW SCCW UWE NLCW, UCWX Stampede Championship Wrestling Supreme Championship Wrestling 2008 Wrestling Profile Career W/L/D Record : and singles 1,625 / 52 / 12 (as of 1989) Career Allies: *Miss Perfect *Derek Matthews *David "Nightmare" Matthews (no relation to Derek) *Sykotic *Sugar Shane Perry *Streets Disciple *Caleb Hart *Freakdawg *Jasc Johnson Career Enemies: *The Burn *Tim Kamen *David Law *Chris Davis *Chris Bomber *The Fallen Angel *Arnold Layne Notable Opponents: *Justin Tense - XIC and AWF Rival *Scotty the Unholy - FFW *Mephisto - FFW *Tommy Hill - XWA *The Staminator - XWA *Pinner - UWM *Chris Davis - UWF *Complicated - UWF *Creature - UWF *Caleb Hart - CMW *Sykotic - UWF *Inferno - Stampede Championship Wrestling *Miss Perfect - XWA/CMW Inter-Promotional Match *Darrell Music - CMW *Chad Columbo - CMW *Brett Taylor - CMW *JXD - UWE *Bulge - X-Net Title Defense *Jason Violent - X-Net Title Defense *Apathy - The Coliseum *Lucifer Hawks - XWA *Harmony Taylor-Hart - CMW *CWebb - X-Net Title Tournament *RipCord - UWE Wrestling Style: Technical Brawler Weaknesses: *narcissism *show boating Strengths: *can quickly adapt to most situations; *solid technical base; *experience in and against all styles *ego: able to get inside opponent's head with arrogant antics Physical Description: Personality Description: In-Ring Attire: Basic Moves : *Arm Breaker *Arm Drag *Corkscrew Body Press *Side Slam *Atomic Drop *Drop toe hold *Elbow Drop *Face driver *Back Drop *Reverse Face driver *Flying Arm Scissors *Forearm Uppercut *Snap Mare *Forearm Smash *Heel Kick *Spinning roundhouse kick *Cobra clutch leg sweep *Reverse neck snap *Leg lever takedown *Leg scissors takedown *Side arm takedown *Hip toss *Splash *Shoulder tackle *Neck breaker *Rana *Baseball Slide DDT *Jawbreaker *Leg Sweep Kick *Spinning Shoulder Rana *Irish whip *Knee clip Suplexes *Front Suplex *Cradle Suplex *Belly to back Suplex *Inverted Facelock Suplex *Full Nelson Suplex *Front Inverted Facelock Suplex *Leg Capture Suplex *Snap Suplex *Underhook Suplex *Stretch Suplex *Underhook Brainbuster Suplex *Shoulder Mounted Suplex *Belly to back Cradle Suplex *Brainbuster Cradle Suplex Submissions: *Figure Four *Indian Deathlock *Neck Twist *Armbar *Sitting surfboard *Scissors Lock Pinning Moves: *Forward Leg Sweep Cradle *Bridged Crossed Leg Rollup *Back Slide *Bow and Arrow Cradle *Small Package *Side Cradle Trademark moves: *"Trisha-rana" : Standing headscissors with a slight deviation *"Eh?" : Inverted Swinging Neck breaker *"The Perfect Package" : Underhook Brainbuster Suplex *"SUCK MY CLIT" (circa 2004) : Latrisha crushes her opponent with her vagina and wiggles until she is pushed off or...you guess. Set ups: *Twisting Bulldog *Kick To The Gut *Front kick Finishers: *"Absolute Perfection" : Full Nelson Slam into a DDT *"The Perfect One" : Underhook Piledriver Former Stables & Associations *Former member of UWF's "The Dynasty" *Former Leader of "The Infamous Crew" *Former member of CMW's "The Elite" Former Theme Songs *"The Way I Am" by Eminem *"End Of Days" by Fozzy *"Dirrty" by Christina Aguilera *"Drama" by L7 *"Swamped" by Lacuna Coil Best Matches *Miss Perfect versus Jeremy Diaz - Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (Barbed Wire Baseball Bat Match) Career Accomplishments *XWA Hall Of Famer *UWF Hall Of Famer *CMW Hall Of Famer Short Stints *XXX *UCWF Trivia *Jeremy has been shot a total of 19 times. Category:Male Wrestlers